The present invention relates to a sound transmission material formed by non-woven textile material and, more particularly, to a sound transmission material having a self-standing property. The present Invention further relates to a sound control plane structure including building use to which the sound, transmission material is applied, a windscreen for microphone, a protective grille, a sound transmission projection screen, and a speaker.
In various fields such as construction and electronics, a sound transmission material is required. As the sound transmission material, there are, for example, a mesh construction such as a saran net of a speaker and a perforated plate used in a construction wall surface.
As that being different from the above conventional sound transmission material, a plate-like sound transmission member and a sheet-like sound, transmission member have been proposed as materials which almost completely transmit sound, although they appear to having no transmission property because they have a hard texture apparently and have no opening or have openings which cannot be visually confirmed (JP 2010-59658 A).
There have been reported that a large number of pores, having a size small enough to avoid visual confirmation in appearance; are provided per area on a hard plate as a plate-like sound transmission material, whereby the sound, transmission property is obtained (JP 2010-59658 A and JP 2010-210778 A and “Acoustic Characteristics of Perforated Plate” writ ten by Nakai, Kawakami, Wada, and Sano, the Acoustical Society of Japan, Material for Technical Committee on Architectural Acoustics (AA2009-18), 2009 Mar. 11). Since a hard sound transmission material is obtained by the sound transmission material, there has been proposed to apply the sound transmission material as a movie screen and install a speaker on the back surface of the screen to enhance the sense of presence.